


Moonlight Troupe

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Branding, Degradation, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sex, Face-Fucking, Implied Murder, Jealousy, Knife Play, Manipulation, Marking, Multi, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsession, Panic Attack, Possessive Behavior, Shibari, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, fear inducing content, noncon filming, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: “Come one, come all to bear witness to the depths of depravity, the profane realization of the monsters conjoined with our very souls.Do you dare to trek the path of ineluctable darkness? To journey through the ferocity of twisted illusion? To behold the wonders of physical exhibition? Will your heart fall prey to perilous feats of seduction, or will you be lured by the temptation of pain? Can you escape the clutches of wickedness after witnessing the fascination behind them?The paths ahead are capricious and reeking of danger.Choose wisely.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

##  **HOW THE STORIES WORK:**

_Begin your journey by reveling in what awaits you within the walls of our big top._ _Each act has the capacity to paralyze you with heavy emotions, taxing your soul for the journey you are willingly taking it on._ _The thrill, the fear, the wonder- it’s like nothing you have ever seen before._

_Next take a journey beneath the stars, enjoying the moonlight as it glimmers on your skin. These_ _are dark tales of romance, each as twisted as the next. Some may break your heart, while others heal it._ _The only certainty on this path is no one comes out the same as they entered._

_Finally explore a dark room at midnight, letting the silence encompass you on your journey._ _Indulge in impassioned tales, each as intoxicating as the next. The only certainty on this path is that one rarely walks away unsatisfied._

**_Please, do enjoy your stay with the Moonlight Troupe._ **

* * *

Hello friends and welcome to this wild spark of my imagination! I will reveal the characters and their acts when their route is posted!

 **Which characters can you look forward to seeing in this series?** Hanamaki Takahiro, Akaashi Keiji, Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Atsumu Miya, Kyoutani Kentarou, Matsukawa Issei, and Iwaizumi Hajime.

Have a character/circus act you’d be interested in reading that isn’t listed above? Let me know!

This will be a series of stand-alone stories all set in the same universe. There will most likely some minor overlap, but each story may be read individually!


	2. Impalement Artist!Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our journey by reveling in what awaits within the walls of our big top. Each act has the capacity to paralyze you with heavy emotions, taxing your soul for the journey you are willingly taking it on. The thrill, the fear, the wonder- it’s like nothing you have ever seen before.
> 
> Please, do enjoy your stay with the Moonlight Troupe.
> 
> Chapter Specific TW's: knife throwing, potentially fear-inducing content, depictions of domestic violence/abuse, attempted non-con, assault/violence, murder, blood, mild manipulation, anxiety/panic, jealousy, possessiveness, oral (fem receiving), knife play, consensual marking/branding, blood play, unprotected sex, penetrative sex, degradation
> 
> Note: Zeita, the term he uses to call reader, means goddess

####  **Act One**

Crimson glimmers in the faint glow of the lights surrounding the large stage. Slender fingers brush along your jawline, the warmth a stark contrast to the chill of the November air that permeated the area. You lean into the touch, eye flickering shut for a brief moment. You place your palms flat against his chest, your touch feather light. You take a deep breath as you hear the velvety voice call your minute mark. Blinking your eyelids open again, your pulse races as you begin to drown in the intensity of the crimson.

The lights around you flicker to life, the act begins.

You push Tendou away, turning on your heel and storming to the wooden door behind you. Your hand hits the handle, your wrist just starting to turn.  _ Thud.  _ Your eyes flicker to the glint of silver behind you, your eyes wide as you take in the slender curve of the knife that is now embedded into the wood. You glance over your shoulder, shivering beneath the fanatical stare of the redhead. ‘Leave’ your mind urges as you whip your face back to tug at the door handle.

_ Thwack. _ You dodge the knife as it lands in the doorframe by the handle.

_ Thump. _ You turn just in time to miss the one aimed at your wrist.

_ Ca-chunk.  _ You feel the wind from the knife as it lands above your shoulder.

You drop to your knee, arm still outstretched and your hand gripping the handle tightly.

_ Thud. _ A final knife lands just above your head.

Your body tenses for a moment as you take a steadying breath. Anger swirls in your veins, your arms moving instinctually as you push to your feet. ‘Asshole’ you think, reacting before any reasonable thought could follow. You take anything within reach, throwing the objects towards Tendou. Frustration bubbles within you as a well placed shot shatter each of the objects, smaller knives littering the walls around you. His crimson eyes flash with anger before settling to amusement. You grab one of the looser knives from the wood behind you, projecting it forward and smirking as it runs dangerously close to his thigh before sticking into the wooden floor.

Tendou’s eyes grow darker as the knife barely misses him. Before you can adjust, he is on you. You feel the cold steel of a knife pressed against the neck, the blade just shy of cutting into your skin. You suppress a shudder, your eyes wide as you glance from Tendou’s face to the blade.

The stage does dark, Tendou pulling away from you quickly. He squeezes your hand before gathering the knives from the wood. You adjust your top as your cross to the prop you would be using for the next scene. You step onto the pedestal for your feet, leaning your head back against the cold material. One of the stage hands, an aggressive looking guy with harsh eyes, steps forwards to clasp the metal pieces around your wrists and ankles. They aren’t locked to prevent you from escaping, their arrangement more for visual effect than actual restraint. Your eyes fall to the other side of the stage where you see Tendou walking towards you. His crimson eyes still glimmer with the same darkness as the previous scene. They fall on you, sending sparks of electricity across your skin. You take a deep breath as you set the scene.

“Apparently you need to be reminded who you belong to,” he growls as he removes the silken black tie from around his neck, taking the time to roll up the sleeves of his white button up. He saunters towards you, fingers reaching to remove one of the silver blades attached to his thick, black suspenders. “You are mine, and mine alone,” he accentuates the words by lightly dragging the blade along the underside of your jaw. Pulling back, he grabs the edge of the wheel, his eyes flickering back to yours for a fleeting moment, and spins. The world twists as the colors of the crowd and the stage blend with the lights. Your breaths are shallow as you let your senses blur.  _ Thud. Thud. Thumph. Thwack. Ca-chunk.  _ The pierce of the metal into the wood reverberates against your skin, goosebumps trailing along the patches where the knives had landed close enough to feel the air stir around them.

The wheel pulls to a stop, your body tilted at an upwards angle. Tendou’s face hovers inches above your own as he sneers out his line. “Have you learned your lesson?” Your body is quaking as you force out a defiant laugh, the sound eliciting a striking  _ tsk _ from the redhead as he leans back. “I guess not.” He motions to the sidelines, a small figure scurries from the shadows to assist him. Your eyes follow his movements as he collects the knives, running the blades gently across your skin before pulling them away completely. He moves a short distance away before stopping and turning on his heel to face you.

A wicked grin stretches across his face as the assistant wraps his head in a blindfold. Your heart beats erratically as you watch him balance one of the knives on his palm, spinning it lightly. The assistant moves to where you are, gripping the wheel and spinning. The world blurs, your breath catching in your throat as you wait for the telltale thud of the first knife.

_ Thwack. Thud. Thud. Ca-chunk. Thumph. _ The wheel slows to a stop, your vision slowly evening out. Tendou crouches before your figure as you dangle upside down on the contraption. His eyes gleam with adoration as his fingers reach out to stroke your cheek.

“I would never hurt something that belongs to me.”

The scene falls dark once again, the sounds of the crowd erupting into cheers beyond the curtain bringing a smile to your face. The wheel is turned upright as Tendou helps to release you, pulling you to him and smashing his lips to yours. The kiss is quick but deep, all of his fear and adrenaline pushed into the movements of his lips. He drags you to the curtain with him, taking one last glance at you before stepping out to greet the crowd.

* * *

####  **Act Two**

_ Slap. _

The sound of skin harshly striking skin resonated through the small kitchen. Your (e/c) eyes swam with tears as you worriedly glanced from your mother’s shocked face to the dark, looming presence of your step father. “Mommy?” You cried out weakly as you called out to her, questions weighing heavily on the tone of your voice. Your eyes glistened with tears as your mother turned to face you, her cheek emblazoned with a stark red mark. “Go to your room, YN. Mommy will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in.” You hesitated for a moment, hearing the way her words shook. “You heard your mother, brat.” You jolted at the command barked from your step father’s mouth, your little feet carrying you to your bedroom.

You laid in your small bed, your blanket piled around you as you clung to your favorite plushy. The thin material wasn’t enough to drown out the screamed words and clash of shattered objects echoing from the living room. Tears rolled down your cheeks as terrified sobs wracked your tiny figure.

That was the day your life changed. The day you began to walk along a path you had never chosen, but were now being forced to follow.

* * *

The plush leather of the chair you were seated in made your skin feel sticky as if a thick layer of grime had settled onto you. It wasn’t as if you were dirty, it was more so the stark difference between the tiny rundown apartment you lived in and the luxurious office you were currently visiting. You winced when you felt a warm hand encompass your own, your eyes wide as you looked to the chair next to yours. Tendou’s leg bounced, an act that was born of a mixture of nervousness and impatience. Your heartbeat slowed in your chest, relieving the pressure that was pounding within your ears. A single glance at the tall redhead revealed the one thing you needed to know: he felt as out of place here as you did.

You didn’t belong here.

A door at the back opened, revealing a tall, muscular man in what appeared to be a very expensive, and most likely personally tailored, suit. The deep black of the material matched his curly hair. His face was partially obscured by a black mask- obviously he had a thing for the color black.

“Tendou Satori and LN YN. 20 years old. Formerly students at Shiratorizawa Academy.” The man reads the facts from a small folder, glancing up at you and Tendou with disinterest as he took a seat on the chair across from you.

“Runaways.”

You couldn’t help but flinch beneath the weight of the word. Tendou laced his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand gently in an attempt to comfort you.

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t care why you ran away. I’m not interested in whatever sob story you could pitch me. I only have one interest, and that is what you can do for me.” He slid the folder onto the table, flipping the front page open to reveal two contracts. Tendou released his grip on your hand as he leaned forwards to read them. “Signing these contracts means choosing to willingly erase whatever life you were living up until this moment. You would be accepting a life of mystery. A life spent on the road.”

The man stood, crossing to the other side of the room to take something from the desk. “The new life that I would create for you would provide you with the things you’ve wanted most. A family. Somewhere to call home, and not that disgusting apartment building you currently live in. Resources to live on.” He returns to where you are, sitting a key on the table and glancing back to the two of you. “The choice is yours, but know that once you have signed that contract- it is binding. The only way out is with sacrifice.” Leaving the key on the table, he exits the room.

Tendou’s crimson eyes scan the contracts, reading the words written on the pages over and over again. “What does it say?” you ask softly, placing your fingers on his wrist to draw his attention to you. “Pretty much what he said but with fancier terms.” You chew at your lip, a habit that showcases your nervous state. “Hey,” he whispers as he brings his hand up to cup your cheek. “You know I’d never let anything bad happen to us, right?”

Of course you knew. You knew that more than anything else in this world. He had already proven how far he was willing to go to protect you.

_ You slid the door closed behind you, taking extra precautions to make sure that it closed as silently as possible. The last thing you wanted was for the noise to draw the attention of your step father, Itsuki. He would already find your late return reason enough to lash out at you, and you certainly didn’t plan on adding fuel to that fire. Hearing the stillness of the house, you slid off your shoes and tiptoed down the hallway. As you passed the entrance to the living room, you saw your mother asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of whatever alcohol had suited her taste for that day still clutched in her hand. Regardless of how many years it had been since she had started this trend of drinking herself into a blacked out stupor every day, you felt the familiar swell of disappointment. _

_ Stepping into your bedroom and shutting the door, you were glad that you had the forethought to eat before returning home. With your mother passed out in the living room, you wouldn’t leave the confines of your bedroom until you had to leave for school the next morning. While it sometimes felt like a jail cell, you knew that your bedroom was more of a cage, and that cage had been built to keep someone out, not to trap you within. _

_ After changing into comfortable clothes and settling down at your desk, you pulled out the remainder of your notes and buried yourself in them. They were your escape- both literally and figuratively. One day soon, if you studied hard enough and kept your grades up, these notes will have been part of the price for your one way ticket out of this hell you called life. _

_ SLAM. _

_ You jumped as you heard the front door close with enough force to vibrate the walls around you. Your eyes closed as you listened to the heavy footsteps of Itsuki’s boots as he entered the house. He swore loudly, complaining about your mother’s drunken state, before he headed off to their shared bedroom. As you heard their bathroom door slam shut, you released the breath you had been holding and turned back to your notes. Your cell phone vibrated on the desk beside you, an incoming call from your closest friend, Tendou Satori. As you swiped to accept the call, your bedroom door crashed open. Your stepfather loomed in the entryway, his presence sending you skittering towards your bed in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible. _

_ You weren’t fast enough, and the hand gripping your hair sent searing pain through your scalp as your head snapped back . Tears stung at your eyes, threatening to escape as you were propelled forwards. Your head collided with the edge of your bed frame, the shock of the impact flooding your vision with stars. You were dazed as your body was lifted up on the bed, your face pressed into the mattress roughly. You couldn’t breath through the pressure that was being exerted on the back of your head, your arms feebly attempting to swat at your stepfather as he stood behind you. The pressure on your head was relieved, only to be replaced by a stinging pain as your arms were jerked back, your wrists clasped tightly in Itsuki’s large hands. “P-please,” you sobbed as you felt him try to kick your legs apart. You forced your knees together, kicking out against his legs to get him to move away. _

_ A loud cry ripped from your throat as Itsuki’s fist connected with your skull, the throbbing, disorienting pain causing your vision to blur. In your moment of disorientation, your legs were spread, and your sweatpants pulled to the ground. Sobs wracked your body as you begged for him to leave you alone. The sound of your cries drowned out the jingle of his belt buckle being loosened, and the soft crash of the front door being forced open. _

_ Itsuki’s hand gripped your thigh painfully as he leaned in towards you. A deep growl from the doorway had him freezing in his tracks. “Get the fuck away from her.” The next few moments were a blur as your arms were yanked back forcefully, a tearing pain coursing through your shoulder and your stomach churning from the pain. Hands gripped your waist, flipping you over. Ignoring the pain in your shoulder you fought against them, fists and legs flinging wildly in an attempt to connect with the body looming over you. Your wrists were caught, this time in a much gentler grasp. “YN,YN, it’s me.” You stilled, blinking up through teary eyes. Crimson flooded your vision as your focus settled on Tendou’s face. “T-t-tendou? W-what are y-you doing h-h-here?” you managed as he helped you into a sitting position. _

_ Before he could answer, a loud crash echoed from the hallway. Tendou pushed back to his feet, moving to stand before you protectively. “Oh, so the little whore went and got herself a boyfriend, now did she? ‘S funny, never thought you’d manage to find anyone willing to put up with your constant whining. While I appreciate you takin’ pity on my stepdaughter, you can get the fuck out of my house now. Before I take you sucker punching me as an offense.” Tendou stood rooted to the spot, his hand still loosely holding yours. _

_ “So be it then,” Itsuki said before lunging into the room. Tendou side steps, pulling you with him as your stepfather lands on the bed where you had been seated. Before you can react you’re being dragged into the hallway, Tendou beelining for the door. You shuffle your sweatpants back up, stumbling as you try to keep up with your friend’s strides. _

_ You moved too slowly, yelping when an arm wrapped around your waist and yanked your hand from Tendou’s grip. He spun to face you, his crimson eyes glinting with unadulterated anger. One of Itsuki’s hands grasped your throat tightly, your hands clawing at his arm as he constricted your airway. The faint wetness of lips pressed to the exposed skin of your shoulder was drowned out by the feeling of cool metal sliding beneath the hem of your shirt and across your stomach. You froze as Itsuki used the knife to slice the middle of your shirt open. _

_ “YN, do you trust me?” Tendou’s voice grounded you, a hoarse yes escaping your lips. Your vision started to turn gray as you watched him lunge forward, catching Itsuki by surprise and loosening his grip on you. Coughing and gasping for air, you fell to your knees. The sounds of Tendou and Itsuki struggling echoed through the small house for a few moments until a sharp exhale drew your attention. Itsuki was wide eyed, slumped against Tendou’s shoulder. You followed the trail of your best friend's arm to where his hand gripped the handle of Itsuki’s knife, the blade embedded into your step father’s abdomen. You watched as the color drained from his face, his body slumping to the floor as he took shallow breaths. _

_ Forcing yourself to your feet, you stumbled over to Tendou, panic filling you as your hands moved his limbs to make sure he wasn't hurt. His palm cups your cheek, the blood on his hand staining your skin as he pulls your face up to meet his. “I’m fine, YN. Are you? He didn’t-” Tendou trailed off, his eyes still reflecting that same anger. “No, no. You stopped him in time.” His features shifted to reflect his relief. Turning to look at Itsuki, your body trembling. His breathing had stopped, his eyes still wide open but dull and lifeless. Blood was pooling on the floor beneath him. “Oh, god. What am I going to do now?” Panic claimed your system as you glanced back to Tendou, noting the blood that now marred his figure. You rushed towards the bathroom, grabbing towels and garbage bags to clean up the mess. Tendou gripped your wrist, pulling you into his chest and knocking the towels from your hands. _

_ “Run away with me.” Your breath caught in your chest as you stared up at him with wide eyes. “You’ve always said you wanted nothing more than to get out of here, to be as far from this place as you could go. So let’s do it. Leave this mess behind and just go.” _

_ “Tendou, I can’t- you have your whole life ahead of you, I can’t ask you to-” The press of his finger to your lips silenced you. “I asked you, not the other way around. I want this, YN. I want to be there to protect you. No matter what path it leads us on.” _

_ His breath was warm across your face as his eyes searched yours. Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you nodded. “I’d go anywhere with you Satori.” His lips were warm and slightly chapped as they pressed against yours, the feeling overwhelming. No one had ever shown you this much love, never been this devoted to you. It was intoxicating. _

Nodding, you leaned forward, signing your name to the paper and watching as he did the same. A few moments later, the dark haired man’s assistant returned, collecting the papers and ushering you both from the office. “Mr. Sakusa has arranged transportation to take you to the current job site. You have precisely 12 hours to take care of your affairs here. Tardiness will result in the immediate termination of your contracts.” She hands Tendou a small folder, explaining that it had any necessary information inside to help them tie up their loose ends. A wicked grin stretches across her lips as she watches you step into the elevator.

“Congratulations, and welcome to the Moonlight Troupe.”

* * *

**Two Years Later**

The sky painted the room in hues of gold and white, the shimmer of the weapons delicately decorating the wall like stars pulled from the night sky to keep you company. This was home. 

The mattress shifted behind you, the warmth of another body pressing against yours as Tendou’s arm encircled your waist and pulled you flush against his frame. “Mmmmm, good morning zeita*,” he rasped against your shoulder. Your heart fluttered at the nickname, the devotion dripping from a single word enough to pull you to him again and again. Turning in his arms you pressed your lips to his, stealing a kiss sweeter than honey. “Everyone morning where I get to wake beside you is good, my love.” His crimson eyes glimmered in the golden light decorating the room, his fingers brushed along your cheek before finding their way to your hair.

The second kiss of the morning sparked a wildfire within you, the mess of tongue and teeth had you groaning against his lips as you slid to straddle him. Several loud bangs at your door interrupted the moment, Tendou’s head falling backwards as he broke the kiss. “Later, my love. I’m all yours,” you reminded him as you place a feather light kiss against his jaw. “And I am yours.” He climbed out of your bed after stealing another searing kiss, grabbing clothes and disappearing into the bathroom to start his day.

A short while later you were busying yourself by helping out around the Troupe. You liked to pitch in wherever you could, slowly building bonds with some of the other performers. It was a very odd family, but they were there for you and that was a dynamic you had spent your entire life searching for. You adjusted the wicker laundry basket that was seated on your hip as you made your way across the entrance to deliver it. The soft clink of the front door closing drew your attention, panic flooding your system as an all too familiar face walked towards one of the performers who happened to be nearby.

A body collided with yours, large hands coming to grip your shoulders to steady you. “Sorry YN-chan, I didn’t quite see you there.” Soft locks of brown hair entered your vision as Oikawa leaned around to greet you. His brows scrunched in confusion as you glanced towards him, your eyes wide and flooded with alarm. He followed your gaze to the tall, dark skinned detective who was currently questioning a very disgruntled acrobat. “Ah, I see we have an unwelcome visitor.” His lips pursed in an exaggerated frown, the wheels turning in his mind almost visible with the short distance between you. “Don’t fret, my dear YN-chan, I would never let anyone take you away from me. We look out for our own, what else if family for after all?” He ruffled your hair, his hand lingering on your cheek for a moment before he let his face fall blank. You watched from the shadow of an adjoining hallway as he spoke with the detective, leading him in the opposite direction. Oikawa threw you a reassuring wink before disappearing from your sight.

Despite trusting Oikawa to keep his word, you felt on edge as you worked for the rest of the morning. Relief finally came when you overheard one of the riggers talking about watching Oikawa escort the Detective to his car. Finishing your tasks, you made your way to Oikawa’s office to thank him for supporting you. You gently knocked on the door, his sing-songy voice carried through the door to urge you to enter. He smiled when he saw you slip through the door, rising from his seat to meet you halfway. His arms wrapped around you loosely as he attempted to comfort you, one of his hands coming up to play with your hair. It was a comforting gesture throughout the Troupe, the close comfort of another heartbeat helping to remind you that you weren’t alone.

“That must have been truly scary for you, YN-chan, watching your past threaten to resurface so unexpectedly. Fret not, my sweet angel, I have come to your rescue.”

The sugary sweet words caused your stomach to roll, a sinking feeling crawling its way to the surface. You knew that Oikawa had a certain… reputation with the other female performers, but with his power and position you had waved most of those rumors off as jealousy and desperation. His hand settling on your hip as he pulled away to meet your gaze was testament enough to the real truth behind the words whispered behind the curtains.

“Are you okay?”

His chocolate eyes were unreadable, masked with the same false sweetness that coated his words. You needed to leave, to pull away from the hand that was moving to caress your cheek.

This wasn’t right.

A loud knock at the door had the brunette seeing red. Before he could answer, it was swinging open, a bright patch of welcoming red locks stepping inside. The next moment was a blur of motion. Your eyes connected with Tendou’s crimson ones, his face twisting as he easily read the uncertainty and discomfort in them. You blinked, one slow fall of your eyelids, and Oikawa was pressed against the edge of his desk, the silver of the blade Tendou held against his neck drawing your attention. “Tsk, no need to overreact Tendou-san. I was just comforting your precious YN after the rough day she had. You should be grateful I was here to help her.”

Tendou glanced back to you, watching intently as your mouth opened and closed, the anxiety that coursed through your veins disabling you from forming words. He scoffed, sharply whispered words thrown at Oikawa before he backed away. His hand encased yours as he began to drag you from the room. “Oh, Tendou-san, for future reference I would refrain from threatening me again. I will only issue this warning once.” You felt him stiffen beside you, prompting you to take the lead and coax him from the room. You headed straight for your shared apartment, the need for the comfort of your home pulling you as if you were being drawn by a magnet. Tendou was silent as he trailed behind you, his hand gripping yours tightly.

As soon as you entered your safe space, the door latched behind you, your arms were around his waist. You could feel the wet warmth of your tears soaking his shirt. He pulled you impossibly close, his arms gripping your waist with enough pressure to make breathing a slight struggle. “Tell me,” he finally whispered, the words almost coming out as a growl. So you did, you recounted seeing the Detective, Oikawa sending him away, and the quick escalation when you had gone to thank him. You shook in the tight embrace of your partner, the shock of the day’s events still lingering on your skin.

“It’s his job to keep people like that Detective off of our trail. He was just trying to manipulate you when he sensed the opportunity. He won’t try it again, and if he does- well, I won’t hesitate next time.” He gripped your chin roughly, pulling your tear stained face up to meet his intense gaze. His lips were on yours in a heartbeat, the kiss as bruising as his grip on your body.

“You are mine, zeita, and I am yours.”

* * *

####  **Act Three**

You belonged to Tendou. Every fiber of your being had always known this, from the moment he had awkwardly slid into the seat next to you in middle school you had felt it. No one else had ever made you feel the way that he does. The electrifying touches, the comforting words, the calming presence, the completeness of his soul aligning with yours all lit an unquenchable flame within you. “You let that filthy bastard touch you, knowing that you belong to me. You just wanted to piss me off didn’t you?” His hand tugged your hair harshly as he angled your neck. His lips assaulted the open expanse of skin as you shuddered beneath his touch. “N-no ‘Tori, d-didn’t want him to touch me. Only you. Never anyone but you.”

You needed to show him, to bear the feelings stored within your soul before his eyes. You pressed your lips back to his, your hands moving to tug at his hair as your lips moved hungrily against his. You only parted when the lack of oxygen threatened to steal you into unconsciousness, a string of saliva still connecting your lips as you clung to him.

“Mark me, please Satori. Give me something to show the world that I am yours.” His crimson eyes sparkled darkly as he leaned to press open mouthed kisses across your jaw. His breath was warm as it caressed your ear. “I will paint your skin as many times as needed to remind you and the world who you belong to” Using your grip on his soft locks, you pulled him back to look at you, your cheeks heating beneath his confused yet lust filled gaze. “N-no,” you stammered, your eyes flickering to the wall beside you. “I meant something more p-permanent.”

Your words awoke a new monster within Tendou, his hands quickly gripping your thighs as he tossed you onto your shared bed. Your eyes were glued to him as he quickly disposed of his clothing, his length hard as it sprung loose from his boxers. You whined needily at the sight, your mouth watering in anticipation of the familiar weight and taste. Your hands scrambled to remove your own clothes, only to be roughly captured in Tendou’s free hand. The gleam of metal in the afternoon light had your breath catching your throat. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from the blade as it sliced through the thin material of your dress. You could barely feel the ghosting touch of the back end of the knife as it slid between your breasts, the material from your ruined dress falling to the side. Tendou’s lips met yours again, his teeth digging into your bottom lip harshly.

“Are you sure you?”

“I trust you, Satori. Please do this for me. For us.”

He crawled down the bed, tossing your panties aside as he littered your skin in shades of red. His lips caressed every inch of you he could latch onto. The knife glided lightly across each mark, slowly inching down your stomach and across the outside of your thighs. A low moan fell from your lips when you felt Tendou’s tongue run between your folds. “So fucking wet already. Does my knife turn you on this much? Or was it that brunette fucker who did this to you? Do you want him to be here with his head between your legs? Do you think he could make you feel as good as I do?” He didn’t waste time waiting for your response before diving into you, the pleasure of his tongue as it thrust inside of you causing your legs to tremble around him. “God, S-satori,” you moaned as the warmth pooling in your stomach grew hotter and hotter with each flick of his tongue against your clit and each cool glide of the blade against your soft skin.

Tendou could tell when you were getting close, the years you had spent together allowing him to read you like an open book. He pulled back, kneeling between your legs. A loud whine escaped your lips as the flame within you began to fade. He knew that now was the moment to act, his wrist flicking to bring the point of the knife against the skin above your hip. He settled his weight onto your thigh, locking eyes with you to allow you a chance to back out, but you only nodded. A needy “please” tumbling from your lips. The word had barely escaped when he put pressure on the blade, watching as it cut into your skin. He couldn’t hold back his groan when your body began to shake beneath him, your head thrown back in a silent scream as you orgasmed. “My little slut likes that? You like watching me carve my name into your skin, huh?” He held the knife with one hand, bringing the other down to push two fingers into your gushing hole. He helped you ride out the high as he carved into your skin.

Deep red blood covered your hip, rolling down to soak into the bed sheets as he finally pulled away. His fingers swirled in the liquid, gathering it on his fingertips he brought them to his chest painting your name on the left side of his naked chest. You sat up, wincing beneath the pain that lingered on your hip, and met his lips. Your fingers stroked his length, pumping him slowly. “So fucking needy aren’t you, zeita? Need me to fill you with my cum? Mark you in every way?” You only nodded as he pushed you back down to the bed before lining himself up with your entrance. His teeth sank into your shoulder as he bottomed out in one rough thrust, your nails leaving angry, red tracks down his back as the pain melted into pleasure. His pace was mind-numbing as he let every drag of his cock slide against your velvety walls, each thrust kissing your cervix. Your vision swam with stars as he pushed you over the edge into the most intense orgasm you had ever had, a mantra of his name falling from your lips in broken moans as you spasmed around him.

“You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust against the tight grip of your orgasm. You fell limp beneath him, your body swimming in an unmatchable high as you felt him still within you, the warmth of his seed coating your insides earning a happy trill from your swollen lips.

“And I am yours,” he groaned.


	3. Rigger!Kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our journey by reveling in what awaits within the walls of our big top. Each act has the capacity to paralyze you with heavy emotions, taxing your soul for the journey you are willingly taking it on. The thrill, the fear, the wonder- it’s like nothing you have ever seen before.
> 
> Please, do enjoy your stay with the Moonlight Troupe.
> 
> Chapter Specific TW's: potentially anxiety-inducing content, violence, assault, blood, mild stalking, obsession, non-consensual filming, blackmail, implied murder, manipulation, yandere, sex (not explicit), Shibari/Bondage, face fucking, use of the words sir and pup, possessiveness, lewd language, fingering, biting/marking, unprotected sex, penetrative sex, spit, a sprinkle of degradation

####  **Act One**

Kyoutani scaled the side of the intricate rig, the cold metal familiar beneath his calloused hands. He triple-checked each connecting piece, making sure that nothing would go wrong during the performance. His black compression shirt blended into the background, hiding his figure as the other performers and workers moved about below.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched you skip to the center of the stage. The glittery silver of your halter top sparkled in the minimal lighting, drawing attention to the swell of your breasts. The black and white striped, high waisted shorts were detailed with silvery ruffles along the bottom stretch of your hips, perfectly framing the curve of your ass. This outfit was one of his personal favorites, completely captivating not only his attention but the attention of the crowd as well.

He forced his eyes away from your features as you wrapped the red fabric of the rig around your arms fondly. A mischievous smile played at your lips as you suddenly dropped your full weight onto it. Kyoutani scowled at the action but kept his eyes glued to the scene. The material stretched, the rig holding you above the ground. Standing up you glanced up to where Kyoutani was crouched, spotting his bright eyes in the darkness. The smile that stretched across your soft lips was blinding, the sight sending fire coursing through his veins. He nodded stiffly before he moved into place above the center of the stage, pulling the fabric up to sit on top of the rig until it was time for the material to come into play.

The soft yellow lights lit the stage from the sides, casting a golden glow on the exposed skin of your shoulders. He watched, drawn to your figure as you gracefully danced around the stage, chasing after your partner as they stayed just out of your reach. You dropped to your knees below Kyoutani, your head hung low and sobs escaping your lips as the lights faded.

His breath caught in anticipation of what was coming next, worry etched across his features. Was your positioning right? He leaned towards you a bit, trying to see the thin lines that should surround your silhouette. A shattering wail escaped your lungs, drowning out the thundering beat of the music that filled the air, as the flicker of a flame ignited in his peripheral. He watched nervously as the fire crawled across the stage, building an elaborate pattern around your collapsed figure. Your head rose, arms reaching out as you cried for your partner. 

As your partner dropped on the other side of the flames, just before you, Kyoutani pushed the red fabric down from the top of the rig, watching as the flames danced beneath the movement in the air. Your arms tangled into the red silk as you pulled yourself upwards, your head falling back and those stunning (e/c) eyes locking momentarily with Kyoutani’s honeyed ones.

Your back arched as you let your knee and foot support you, your weight teetering dangerously as you found the perfect balance for your twirl. Kyoutani watched intently as you unspun your limbs from the material, dropping towards the flame beneath you, only your wrapped knee keeping you from falling further. You pulled yourself upwards again, beginning the wrap to hold yourself in place as you reached out to grip your partner's hands, pulling them up and over the flames, their face inches from your own.

Kyoutani nudged the trapeze bar off the top of the rig when the flames beneath you diminished, making sure you were low enough to not be struck by the metal bar. Your partner climbed onto the bar, beginning the next segment of the act. Kyoutani unhooked the red material, letting it pool to the ground below them. He watched as you flipped beneath him, your partner’s grip on you the only support to keep you from plummeting to the wooden stage below.

His heart stopped as you climbed to the top of the bar, standing between your partner’s legs as they dangled below you. You sank to a crouch, slotting your body between your partner’s knees as you leaned back against his chest. A deep breath and you were falling, fear overloading Kyoutani’s senses as he prepared to save you, but your partner caught your ankles just in time, letting you splay beneath them as they supported you with one hand firmly gripped around the lower part of your calf. Kyoutani could only watch as you were pulled back up, spinning in your partner’s grip before collapsing against their extended arm as the music faded and the stage lights went dark.

He quickly climbed down the rig, positioning himself below you and catching your weight as you dropped into his waiting arms. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he set you on your feet. “Thanks, Kyo, for always keeping me safe!” Your partner landed gracefully beside you, slipping an arm around your waist to escort you to the front of the stage to greet the crowd.

* * *

####  **Act Two**

_ “Kyoutani.” _

_ Honeyed eyes narrowed as he sat forward on the bench, his jaw clenching at the pain in his ribs. He only grunted, ignoring the ache that shot through his side when he attempted to speak, earning a disapproving scowl from the officer standing outside the cell. _

_ “Your bail has been posted, and the charges dropped. Your ride is waiting in the lobby.” Kyoutani’s brow furrowed. None of his family would ever lift a finger to help him out of this rough spot he’d found himself in, and his friends would never have the means to post his bail. So who the fuck was out there giving him favors he never asked for? _

_ Accepting his belongings, he found himself face to face with the most prim-and-proper, uptight bitch he’d ever met. And for whatever reason, she was there for him. _

_ “Come with me,” was all she said as she exited the building. He had half a mind to just turn in the opposite direction once he had hit the street, but there was nothing he hated more than owing someone a favor. Especially not someone he couldn’t even put a face or a name to. _

_ His apprehension about the situation only deepened as he climbed into the plush leather seat of a very high-end town car. He’d spent his whole life fighting his way away from the Yakuza lifestyle, only to get into a drunken brawl and have them take advantage of him.  _

He’d never have pegged those nasty frat fuckers as Yakuza, not with their party-boy attitudes or their top of the line Nike shoes. He had just assumed they were a bunch of idiots from the local college who had thought it was cool to harass one of the girls working at the bar they were drinking in. He hadn’t even planned on jumping in until he saw one of their hands wander up her skirt to grope her ass. He had reacted on instinct, slamming the kids face into the table and breaking a few of his fingers as he forcefully removed them from the waitresses skirt. He had left it at that, growled out a warning to not disrespect women and escaped before the group had scurried from the bar. Kyotani would have walked away unscathed if the other frat boys hadn’t decided to jump him outside of the bar, and even then, he had still managed to do more damage to them than they were able to inflict on him.

_ ‘Fuck,’ he groaned internally, cursing his aggressive nature for the situation he was finding himself in. _

_ The car pulled into the large parking garage next to one of the larger global corporations that had overtaken the streets of Tokyo in the past decade. He wasn’t surprised that the company was headed by Yakuza, not with how untouchable they always seemed. He should run, while he has the chance, but he’d rather face whatever debt he owed head-on instead of spending the rest of his life looking over his shoulder. Straightening his spine, he set his jaw and strode after the businesswoman as she led him to an elevator. _

_ An uncharacteristic nervousness reared its head wildly in his chest as they stepped off the elevator on the top floor. He was ushered into a large office with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the dark streets of Tokyo. Kyotani’s nose scrunched at the odd almost hospital-clean smell that flooded his senses. He stifled a laugh as the woman left him to sit alone as if he couldn’t just get up and take whatever he wanted from the large office. _

_ A door at the back of the room opened, revealing a tall, dark-haired male in a sleek black suit and matching face mask. He strode quickly to the open seat across from Kyoutani, sitting at the edge of the seat as he placed an array of photos across the table. “Kyoutani Kentarou, former student at Aoba Johsai. Current underground brawler and full-time delinquent.” _

_ “Listen-” Kyoutani’s growl was silenced by a strikingly harsh glare from the man. _

_ “You have a reputation amongst the underground in Tokyo and Miyagi for two reasons: fighting and Shibari.” The man gestured to the photos strewn across the table, each depicting a different body wrapped in an intricate design of ropes. Kyoutani glanced from the pictures to the dark eyes that stared at him impatiently. _

_ “What about it?” He scoffed, leaning back against the seat, gesturing to the images. “Ya want me to tie you up and fuck you or something?” _

_ “Don’t be disgusting. As if I’d let someone so filthy ever lay a finger on me.” The man stood, his face twisted in disgust. “This is a contract for a job. It’s binding, and non-negotiable. Accept the offer, or decline it. Either way, I expect you to have left my office by the time I return.” The man stalked quickly to the back of the room, exiting through the door he had entered. _

_ Kyoutani frowned. “A job? He’s fucking joking right?” He scanned the contract the man had set before him, his brows furrowing further as he reread it again and again. “This nutcase is serious,” he mumbled to himself. It was a nice sum of money, without the Yakuza connections he had anticipated (as far as he could tell anyways), but the details of the actual job were pretty sketchy and the whole ‘binding’ part left him more agitated than when he had arrived. _

_ Tapping his fingers on the edge of the table, he made what could turn out to be the best or the worst decision of his life. He signed his name on the bottom line, leaving the pen and papers messily scattered over the table. _

_ “Mr. Sakusa has arranged transportation to take you to the current job site. You have precisely 12 hours to take care of your affairs here. Tardiness will result in the immediate termination of your contract.” The woman who had escorted him here stands from her desk, handing him a folder. _

_ “Congratulations, and welcome to the Moonlight Troupe.” _

* * *

_ “Ah! Hello! Welcome, welcome!” _

_ Kyoutani only grunted in response to the obnoxious brunette’s greeting. He really didn’t care who the man was, his animated motions and fake-cheerful persona were already pissing him off. The menacing aura he exuded had most everyone else scurrying away or sending sharp glares his way. He scanned his surroundings, taking in the open entryway of the large estate. His mind was hazy in a way that set him on edge, his memory of how he had gotten here from the streets of Tokyo escaping his attempts to grasp it. He hated feeling like he was in the dark, and this was the bottom of a full ink well. _

_ Startlingly bright eyes caught his attention. You didn’t run from his presence, instead, you offered him a sweet, understanding smile as you approached one of the others nearby. After a few words he couldn’t make out, the man was making his way towards him. He slapped the brunette on the back of the head lightly, earning a pouted “Iwa-chan”. _

_ “Iwaizumi Hajime, welcome to the Troupe. This knucklehead here is Oikawa. Come on, I’ll show you around.” _

_ “But Iwa-channnn-” _

_ “Shut up dumbass and go accomplish something that doesn’t involve getting your dick wet for once.” _

_ Kyoutani begrudgingly followed Iwaizumi as he showed him around the house. He stopped before an unmarked door, propping it open to reveal a small apartment inside. “This is yours, keep it clean and help out where you can.” Kyoutani ignored the other man’s words, stepping into the dimly lit space. “Do you know what they are having you do here? Are you a stagehand or-” _

_ “Rigger.” _

_ “No shit,” Iwaizumi replied, bringing a hand up to run through his dark brown hair. “That means you’ll be working with YN, the girl who sent me to your rescue earlier. She does Aerial Acrobatics.” _

_ Kyoutani scowled. He didn’t know anything about aerial acrobatics, so what exactly did they expect him to be doing? _

_ “Her last rigger dipped at our last show, leaving her suspended in a snapped rig in the middle of her performance. Kinda messed her up a bit. She hasn’t even practiced since. Maybe you can change that.” _

_ Kyoutani shrugged, stepping over to close the door on Iwaizumi. He thought for a moment about just bailing out, starting a new life somewhere else, but your (e/c) eyes flashed through his mind and he knew he had to stay. He couldn’t explain it, but he was drawn to you. _

* * *

“Did you think the show was boring?”

Kyoutani’s eyes flickered from where he was working to your figure. You were leaning against the side of the trailer they used to haul the rig for your performance. You stared at the sky wistfully, your shoulders tenser than usual.

“No.” His brows furrowed as a frown took shape on your lips. It wasn’t unlike you to change up the show, you usually created an entirely new performance every other month or so. Yet he could tell that your concern was different this time, and it bothered him to see you so unsure of yourself. “Did you think it was boring?”

You laughed dryly at his question, arms wrapping around your bare midriff and biceps in an attempt to fight the chill of the November air. He sighed, reaching around to grab his leather jacket and draping it over your shoulders , the soft act of kindness contrasting his gruff demeanor and appearance . You offered him a smile sweet enough to decay teeth. The feelings buried deep inside of his heart reared their head, his mind filling with thoughts of watching the innocence that surrounds you be stolen away. He turned back to the trailer, forcing his train of thought to focus on ensuring the rig was held safely during the trip to the next town.

“I don’t know,” you finally whispered. “I guess it just feels… young. It lacks an edge that I can’t seem to find.” You shook your head, your sweet smile slipping back to the same wistful look you had earlier. “Probably sounds dumb, sorry.”

“You want the same darkness that the other big shows have, that it?” Kyoutani turned to look at you fully now. You nodded, waiting for him to continue. “So change your story. Stop telling tales of reunited lovers, unrequited love, and soulmates. Start venturing down a darker path for the story your performance tells.”

He listens as you hum thoughtfully, watching as you bring your fingers, buried within the sleeves of his jacket, up to tap against your lips. He briefly wonders if the material will absorb your scent, but his thought process is interrupted as your partner, Hiyori, appears. He levels Kyoutani with a glare as he calls out to you. “There you are, babe! We promised we’d get dinner with the other acrobats! You wouldn’t flake out on your boyfriend to spend time with the help would you?” You quickly apologize to Hiyori, slipping out of the jacket and passing it back to Kyoutani with a soft “thanks” before you rush after Hiyori.

Kyoutani’s blood boils at the interruption. He doesn’t know how your very fake, obviously manipulative partner always manages to know when he is alone with you. He wants nothing more than to feel the satisfaction that comes from his fist connecting with Hiyori’s face- repeatedly.

You’d understand. You always understand him more than anyone else.

_ Kyoutani groaned as the raucous echo of arguing seeped through the door to his room. He pushed off of his bed roughly, throwing the door open with a loud bang. The group before him stilled. _

_ “Sorry Kyo,” you offered meekly. He glanced at you then at the group before he found his eyes snapping back to your figure. Your eyes were rimmed with red, your wrist bright red as if someone had gripped it too tightly. A fire built within him, his fists clenching by his side as he glanced at the rest of the group. Oikawa was there, his face stern as he attempted to quietly address a man he didn’t recognize. _

_ “Who the fuck is that?” You jumped at his growled question, your eyes wide as you glanced over your shoulder to where the man stood. Fear and anger flashed in your (e/c) eyes as the man stared at you, his eyes very obviously lingering on your ass. Kyoutani was able to connect the dots, the information fuel added to the fire raging within him. “This the fucker that abandoned you mid-performance? The shitty rigger who hurt you with his poorly constructed rig?” You nodded weakly, stepping towards the wall to hide from the man’s view. _

_ Kyoutani reacted, letting the lessons of his past guide him into thoughtless action. Oikawa shouted his name as he landed the first punch, his fist connecting roughly with your former rigger’s jaw causing him to stumble to the ground. Kyoutani followed, blinded by the thought of breaking the man who had almost caused you to snap your neck. Oikawa’s hands attempted to grip his shoulders and pull him away as he continued to swing, the dull thuds of each punch connecting with the bones of the other man’s face drowning out the voices around him. _

_ His breath was knocked out of his lungs as a heavy weight collided with his side, forcing him off of the man. He lashed out at the weight, only to find himself slammed into the wall, his head cracking off the plaster roughly. The world spun with the force of the impact, his ears rang. As the sound faded, the fog cleared and he could hear everything around him more clearly again. The tense directions Oikawa was giving, the rugged breaths of Iwaizumi as he watched Kyoutani closely, the soft sniffles- _

_ His head snapped towards you, heart aching in his chest as he saw the tears rolling down your cheeks. There was fear in your eyes as you looked between him and the man he had just assaulted. His jaw clenched as he pushed off the wall, heading down the hall away from his room. _

_ “Where do you think you’re going dumbass?” Iwaizumi growled. _

_ “Anywhere that isn’t fucking here. I need to cool off.” He didn’t wait for a response as he quickened his pace towards the exit. _

_ His hands hurt. His head throbbed. He could feel every drop of sweat and dried blood that clung to his skin as he stepped back through the front door. The house was surprisingly quiet after the loud morning. Even the usual gossipy acrobats weren’t lingering about the main area. Kyoutani frowned as he made his way to his apartment. _

_ His door was closed, something he was grateful for since he had stormed off without closing it. Pushing the door open he stilled as he noticed a lump in the middle of his bed. Stepping further into the room, his heart raced as he realized it was you. He closed the door quietly, or at least he tried to, not wanting to disturb you. _

_ “Kyo?” You sat up, rubbing at your eyes as you turned to look at him. Your eyes were slightly swollen from all of the crying you had done, and his shoulders tensed as he remembered the fear in your eyes from earlier. “Here, let me help you,” you said softly as you approached him. His body felt rigid, his breath trapped in his chest. He didn’t want to scare you further, and even if his previous anger had died down he knew his usual aura wasn’t any less intense. _

_ You wrapped your hand around his wrist gently, guiding him to sit on the edge of his bed. He let you move him, his eyes glued to the floor or the ceiling as you grabbed a first aid kit and a washcloth to clean his wounds. Your touch was light, your bottom lip pulled between your teeth as you focused on what you were doing. A tougher cut had a hiss of pain escaping Kyoutani’s clenched jaw, your (e/c) eyes snapping up to offer him an apologetic glance before continuing. _

_ “There, all cleaned up and taken care of!” Pride filled your voice as you packed away the rest of the first aid supplies. Your cheeks blossomed a bright pink as you clasped the box tightly against your chest. “I just wanted to say thank you. For earlier. No one’s ever really stood up for me like that before, especially not someone who barely knows me. A-and it was nice to see that asshole finally get what he deserved. So, uhm, thanks.” Your lips pressed against his cheek briefly before you were scurrying out of the room. _

_ His fingers traced the spot your lips had pressed against his skin, a tornado of butterflies filling his stomach. _

Maybe it was time for Hiyori to be put in his place, just like he’d done with your old rigger.

* * *

Kyoutani watched from the edge of the dining hall as you ate. You were sitting with Hiyori and a bunch of the other acrobats. Based on the heavy flirting and overly familiar touches, he could guess that your ‘loyal partner’ hadn’t actually been as loyal as you think. You were blinded by your adoration for the man though, hanging off of every word that fell from his lips. You let him tease your insecurities, your cheeks burning with embarrassment as your so-called friends laughed at you.

He hated it. Hated watching them belittle you like that. Those nasty, worthless sluts were convenience store knock offs in comparison to you. Theirs laughs as fake as their tits and as lifeless as their personalities. You were a goddess in their midst, and they didn’t deserve your kindness.

If only he could find a way to show you just how much your ‘friends’ truly cared for you.

* * *

The house was dark, the faint sound of life emanating from the occasional room as Kyoutani crept along the hallways. He had never prided himself on being much of a planner, he was more so the type to jump to action without thinking, but you pushed him to be more cautious. He couldn’t afford to slip up by acting recklessly. He had to use his head.

A loud moan echoed through the small hallway as he stopped outside of Hiyori’s room. The high pitch of the voice confirmed that it wasn’t you. He crouched, slipping the camera he had bought at their last stop beneath the small crack. His phone screen flickered to life, allowing him to angle the device to look at the bed. A frown graced his features as he saw Hiyori fucking one of the new acrobats, her face buried in the pillows. He knew it wasn’t you without seeing the face. Your ass was fuller, the muscles of your thighs more defined. Hiyori’s hand wrapped in the girl’s hair, pulling her up flush against his chest. This was it. This was exactly what he needed to help you free yourself of the sham of a relationship you were trapped in with this worthless piece of shit.

Slipping the device out from beneath the door, Kyoutani quickly made his way back to his room. He quickly made several copies of the video, and even went as far as to print screenshots where both Hiyori and the whore he was cheating on you with were vividly depicted. All he had to do was drop this off to your boyfriend, threaten him a little, and things would fall into place from there.

He hated the thought of hurting you, he truly did, but he’d be there to protect you after.

No one would ever be able to mistreat you ever again. Not when you were his.

* * *

“So, uhm, I have an idea.”

Kyoutani glanced up as you occupied the seat across from him. His heart thundered triumphantly as he saw Hiyori glaring at him from across the room, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah?”

His interest grew and his attention was fully focused on you as your entire face and shoulders tinted a deep red. What could you possibly be so embarrassed to speak to him about?

“W-what do you know about S-shibari?” He could barely suppress the groan that was threatening to fall from his lips. His cock twitched at the mere thought of seeing you bound and submissive with his ropes, but he knew it wasn’t time yet. It was too soon to take that step. He was patient enough to wait for your broken heart to heal before he claimed you as his own.

“I know enough.” Your eyes lit up like fireworks on New Year’s as you reached for your phone. You showed him several pictures of different harnesses, explaining what you liked about each one and asking about the restrictiveness of them. He couldn’t suppress a small smile at the newly ignited passion in your voice as you told him about wanting to incorporate the designs into the new scenes you were working on. “Alright, but we need the materials and we gotta get you used to moving in them before I let you walk out on stage wearing it.” Seeing the brilliant smile that stretched across your face was worth the countless hours he knew he’d end up spending on perfecting the ensemble to fit your desire.

He could almost consider himself giddy, knowing that this was going to be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to grow closer now that Hiyori wouldn’t be in the way.

“Hey, babe, ready to go?” The blood in Kyoutani’s veins simultaneously ran cold and began to boil as he watched Hiyori place a kiss on your cheek. Your words were drowned out by the rush of blood in his ears, his hands gripping the edge of the table with enough pressure to crack the wood.

“Bye Kyo! We’ll start working on this stuff soon, okay?”

His plan hadn’t worked.

Why hadn’t it worked?

Why was this fucking piece of shit still here?

He paced the floor of his little apartment, clenching and unclenching his fists as anger began to overwhelm him. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his shirt tossed to the side and revealing his bare skin, he started to form a new plan. His eyes roamed over the numerous scars that littered his skin from years spent fighting on the street. He finally understood.

If Hiyori wouldn’t leave you willingly, Kyotani would just remove him from the troupe.

Then no one would be in the way. No one would be there to stop him from claiming you for himself.

* * *

He waited patiently until after the next show, using the excuse of buying rope for your harness to head into town the next day. He knew Hiyori would be there too, probably holed up in some skeevy hotel hooking up with random townies. The thought made his skin crawl, spurring his steps to quicken.

Finding the hotel Hiyori was holed up in was easy. He bribed the clerk for the room number and swiped the cleaning woman’s keycard. Now all he had to do was wait for whatever townie was in there to leave.

Agitation read clearly on his features as the woman finally left. He shouldn’t have been surprised she was only there for an hour and based on the fact that she walked away without even a hint of ache in her muscles, he doubted she’d been pleased with the encounter. As soon as she was gone he moved, stalking across the hall to slide open the door. Water ran in the connected shower, so Kyoutani pulled a chair up to the door and stretched out across it. His fingers gripping the knife he kept hidden in his pocket.

“What the fu- Oh, it’s you. Come to threaten me again, rig bitch?”

What was it that you even saw in this trash? Hiyori didn’t treat you as nicely as he did. Hiyori certainly didn’t provide you as much pleasure as he would. The only thing Hiyori could hold above him was that Hiyori was a performer, but he knew that didn’t matter to you. Your sweet, kind, angelic self had never looked down on Kyoutani for choosing to work from the shadows instead of stepping into the light. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he pushed off the chair. Your opinion may be the only one that mattered, but this prick still pissed him off.

“I warned you,” he growled as he crossed the room. Hiyori tensed, scrambling for something from the drawers of the dresser, but it was too late. Kyoutani pulled the knife from his pocket, flicking open the blade and watching the fluorescent lights of the dingy hotel bathroom glint off of the edges. ‘Perfectly sharp’ he thought.

“W-wait you bastard, I’ll break up with h-her, I swe-swear,” Hiyori stammered, slowly backing himself into the corner of the dingy room.

“Too late, I don’t like repeating myself.”

* * *

Kyotani was thorough in his plan to rid you of Hiyori. He made sure that the small apartment the asshole had occupied was cleared out, only leaving a box he had discovered filled with stolen panties of various sizes. He knew that, along with the video and photos he had left in the desk drawer, would be enough to make you realize the truth about your former partner.

He waited patiently, watching as you searched for Hiyori in town the next day. Your eyes were so red from crying when you finally showed up at his door, the remnants of Hiyori’s belongings clutched weakly in your hands. You were heartbroken, and, as painful as it was to watch you weep for the failed relationship, Kyotani couldn’t help but feel elated.

His arms tentatively wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you against him. You didn’t fight the motion, instead you melted into him as you wept.

Patient, he had to be patient with you, and if he timed everything right you’d belong to him soon enough.

* * *

Kyoutani stumbled slightly as you collided with him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and your lips pressed against his cheek. He could feel so much of your skin as he held you against him. “That was exhilarating!” Your eyes glowed with the passion and euphoria of the first realization of your new show. The crowd was still cheering wildly beyond the dark curtains.

He doesn’t know if it was the soft glow of the lights that illuminated the golden rope that decorated your skin or the adrenaline from watching your breathtaking performance, but before his mind could comprehend his actions, he was leaning towards you. His breath mingled with yours, his heart hammering within his chest as he heard your breathing hitch. He paused, his mind clearing enough for him to question whether this was too fast or too soon, but all of his thoughts went out the window when he felt your lips press gently to his. His hand cupped the back of your neck, angling your head to deepen the kiss. Your lips were so much softer than he had imagined they would be, your chapstick so much sweeter. You melted against him, your body slotting perfectly with his. 

You belong here.

You belong together.

You were finally his.

No one would ever steal you away from him again.

* * *

####  **Act Three**

_ Knock knock. _

Kyotani was unfazed by the late night knocking at his door. He knew it was you, after all he had felt your eyes following him as he left the after party earlier. It was only a matter of time before you were here. He pushed down the surging hope that flooded his system, trying so hard not to think about the implications of your visit. He swung the door open, leaning against the frame as he studied you. Your eyes raked over the exposed skin of his torso, trailing lower and lower as your face flushed a deep shade of red. Oh how he wanted to just pin you against the wall and take you then, feeling your tight cunt struggle to take his thick cock. But he had to wait. He hadn’t spent the past half a year at your side to give in to his urges now, not when he was so close to having you willingly submit to him.

“Can you help me remove the harness?” You pulled at the bright golden rope that still adorned your figure from the performance earlier, your eyes now trained on the floor between you. Kyotani only grunted, stepping aside to let you enter his small apartment. You shuffled inside, standing awkwardly in the center of the room. You jumped when you felt his calloused fingers against the exposed skin of your back as he began to unweave the harness he had designed for your show.

“Hey Kyo…” Your words fizzled out, your tone resonating with uncertainty as you gripped the bottom of your outfit tightly between your fingers. His fingers dug into your skin harsher than he had planned, earning a sharp intake of breath from you. He let the ropes fall to the floor around you as he turned you to face him. His fingers gripped your chin firmly as he forced you to meet his gaze. 

“If you want something from me, ask.”

Your teeth were digging into your bottom lip and your cheeks were still flushed slightly, but the most breathtaking part was your eyes. A hint of fear was almost overwhelmed by the unadulterated lust that swirled heavily in your darkened (e/c) orbs. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, his lips crashing against your in a rough, heated kiss. One hand gripped your waist tightly while the other wrapped around your throat, angling your head to deepen the kiss. You were pliant as you melted against him, your hands resting against his chest and your lips readily parting for more of him.

He broke the kiss, his cock twitching in his sweatpants as he took in your soft gasps for air and your swollen lips. “Tell me,” he demanded, using his hold on your neck to prevent you from pulling him back into another kiss.

“I want you,” came your breathy answer, and he frowned. Your eyebrows scrunched together in the cutest way when you noticed his expression, a sad pout forming on your lips as you scrambled to understand why he was upset with you. “I want to be yours.”

There it was, those sweet, sweet words he had been working so tirelessly to hear: you were submitting to him, asking him to claim you. Who was he to deny such a pretty request.

You kissed him back with fervor as he captured your lips again, your nails scratching lightly down his chest and over the planes of his sculpted abdomen before settling at the waistband of his sweats. He captured both of your wrists, pulling your hands away as he bit your bottom lip, growling out a warning. You whimpered in response, letting your arms go slack in his hold.

“You have 20 seconds to strip and get on the bed.” He watched for a moment as you scrambled to dispose of your clothes, only turning away when you were moving towards the bed. He opened the storage chest at the end of his bed and brought out two coils of deep red rope. Leaning down onto the bed above you, your lips parted expectantly as his face grew closer to yours. He stopped when his breath was fanning across your plush skin.

“Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to tie you up and use you in whatever manner I see fit. You are going to accept what you are given without complaint. Understood?” He suppressed a groan as you vigorously nodded your head, a soft “yes, sir” falling from your lips. He pressed his lips to yours in a hungry, rewarding kiss. He pulled away, moving to straddle your legs as he positioned you how he wanted.

“After tonight, YN, I’m the only one who is allowed to touch you.”

He expected hesitancy in your response, your confident words and the look of pure adoration in your eyes as you stared up at him stole the breath from his lungs.

“Only yours, Kyo, forever.”

He carefully weaved the rope against your calves before flipping you onto your stomach and starting again on your arms. He was careful to not put too much pressure on your shoulders as he tied your arms behind your back, not wanting to risk an unintentional strain that could affect your future performances. When he was satisfied with the rigs, he pulled away, dropping his sweatpants to the floor before pulling you to sit at the edge of the bed.

He gripped the base of his cock, smearing the beaded precum at his tip across your lips. Your lips parted, your tongue pushed out awaiting him and he could have come at the sight alone. You looked so perfect all tied up on his bed, your mouth open and waiting to feel his cock as your pretty eyes fluttered up at him. He couldn’t deny his instincts any longer, gripping your hair tightly as he slowly pushed his length into the warmth of your parted lips. He moved slowly, allowing you to accommodate his length, but didn’t stop pushing in until your nose was pressed against the skin at his base. His head fell back with a guttural grunt as he pulled back out, setting a harsh pace as he fucked your mouth.

Each spasm of your throat as you gagged around him pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The sight of your tear stained cheeks and your drool covered chin was enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seed deep into your throat with a deep grunt. You swallowed around him, tongue lapping at the remnants of cum that coated his cock as he pulled out of your mouth. He had known from the beginning that you would be his perfect little cocksleeve, but even his already high expectations were blown out of the water by your hoarse “thank you, sir”.

He should have done this so much sooner, he thinks as kisses you deeply, reveling in your soft, needy whimpers. He carefully moves you back onto the bed, your ass up in the air and your cheek pressed into the mattress. He ran a finger between your folds, almost purring at the feeling of your wetness that had coated the inside of your thighs. “So wet for me already pup. You love being used like a filthy slut? Want me to fill your needy hole?” Without waiting for a response, he pushed a finger inside of you, easily entering your drenched walls. The moan that fell from your lips went straight to his half-hard cock as it twitched against your thigh.

He pumped his finger a few times, curling to find the spot that really made you quake for him, before adding a second finger. He stretched you open slowly, his thumb rubbing your clit with just enough pressure to put you on edge. Leaning over, he licked the spanse of smooth skin on your ass before sinking his teeth into the flesh. You yelped, your walls clamping tightly around his fingers at the painful pleasure that coursed through you. Kyotani continued this pattern, littering both sides of your ass and your upper thighs in teeth prints and deep red marks.

Feeling you teetering so close to the edge, Kyotani pulled his fingers out, placing them at your lips and watching as you lapped at your own essence lewdly. You already look so fucked out and he hadn’t even given you a taste of his cock yet.

It was intoxicating.  _ You  _ were intoxicating.

Leaning back he rubbed his length through your folds, gathering your slick around him before lining up with your entrance and pushing in with one sharp thrust. You keened beneath him, your walls spasming as you came undone around him. His head fell back as he tried to fight against his own orgasm, your tight walls trying to milk him as you came down from your high. A breathy whine escaped you as he pulled out only to slam back into you.

With a short growl, he pulled you up to your knees. His grip on your hair allowed him to angle your head back against your shoulder. “Open,” he commanded, watching intently as your lips parted and your tongue sat pretty for him. He gathered the saliva in his mouth before letting a glob of it fall into your awaiting mouth. “Good pup. I’m gonna fuck you until the only thing you can remember is the feel of my cock in your tight little pussy.”

His pace quickened as he let you drop back to the mattress, lewd moans of his name filling the air alongside the sound of skin slapping on skin. He was going to ruin you, guaranteeing you’d never want to even look at anyone else.

You were finally his, and no one would ever be able to steal you away from him again.


End file.
